Kyō Ren
| previous profession = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Rider City, Japan | relatives = | education = Rider High School Shintai Sonjuku | shikai = Magetsu | bankai = Ōryūken Magetsu | shukai = | roleplay debut = N/A | series debut = TBA | english = | japanese = }} is a Human with Shinigami powers. He is also the current Substitute Shinigami of Rider City. Kyō's parentage is unknown, however he is currently a student at the Shintai Sonjuku. Appearance Kyō is a mysterious teenager with a light complexion, short black hair, and dark blue eyes. He is a fairly tall young man who has grown muscular due to his training at the Shintai Sonjuku. His mentor, Raian Getsueikirite, has noted that he appears similar to that of a member of the Getsueikirite Clan. In his human form, he prefers wearing large, loose-fitting clothing. In his spiritual form, he wears a variation of the standard Shinigami attire: a shorter, black shihakushō, shinobi trousers, and tabi. His forearms are wrapped in bandages. He also wears a large sheath horizontally on his back to hold his Zanpakutō. Personality Kyō was a vibrant and enthusiastic young child. Throughout his childhood, he maintained a position of popularity among his peers. He was known to be energetic and would often get into trouble with his teachers due to his antics. Kyō was also rather outgoing, as he played many sports and was a diligent student at a local dojo, much to the approval of his father. As a teenager, Kyō's personality drastically shifted shortly after he realized that he was . He faced complete rejection from his father and suffered his mother's death a short time later. The combination of these events made Kyō bitter, anti-social, and rather serious. As the years progressed, Kyō became darker and darker until he met Rin Kimura. Rin reminded Kyō of his younger self and he gradually fell in love with the other boy. Rin was, however, frequently bullied by upperclassmen, causing Kyō to develop a fiercely protective side which would become a staple of his personality. He sought to use whatever means necessary to obtain the power to protect Rin. He attributes his "salvation" to Rin and is confident yet private about their relationship. Kyō is hinted to be an average student. He has a part time job as a tutor at Rider High School and even helps tutor students outside of his job, suggesting that he enjoys helping others. He is frequently teased by Rin and Raian for having a noticeably terrible , a flaw he acknowledges. He is also known for being extremely blunt, even to the point of rudeness. Jiraiya has noted that Kyō has a calm temperament, but can become explosively enraged if pushed far enough: something he describes as being "scary." In battle, Kyō downplays his own abilities in order to lure his opponents into a false sense of security. Though he claims to not fight for any particular ideology, he does believe that battles can teach vital lessons. Upon becoming strong enough, Kyō challenged and easily defeated Rin's bullies in order to teach them what it felt like to be completely helpless against a stronger foe in the hopes that it would convince them not to pick on Rin again. During the Senjukuha and Shintai Sonjuku Disciple Martial Arts Competition, Kyō is revealed to be mature, soft-spoken, and capable of at least a mild sense of humor. He is rarely known to smile, though Rin admits to having seen him smile "brightly" on more than one occasion. History Plot Two Schools Tournament Arc Equipment Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō : When sealed, Magetsu takes the form of a with a hilt shaped like the handle of a . It is also adorned with two bandage-like tassels. When not in use, Magetsu is stored in a horizontal sheathe on Kyō's back. Magetsu is noted to be a powerful Moon-type Zanpakutō. Magetsu's spirit is said to be that of a female demon with "ridiculously long" white hair. Kyō has accused her of being sadistic, something he says is proven by the shape of her Shikai form. He also calls her a , a reference to the form he takes in Bankai. The spirit herself becomes a stunning white dragon when in Bankai form. * Shikai: Magetsu's release command is . In its Shikai, Magetsu elongates to the traditional length of a . The tip of its blade is also more noticeably pronounced in this state. : Shikai Special Ability: Magetsu allows Kyō to continuously absorb . Kyō compares Magetsu's power to that of the generated by the Moon; its absorption is stronger whenever it is closer to the Reishi being absorbed. When released, the blade will continually absorb whatever Reishi is nearby, including structures and techniques composed of Reishi. This area closest to him is known as the . As Magetsu accumulates Reishi, both it and Kyō's power gradually increases. This is signified by the appearance of along the flat portion of Magetsu's blade. There are seven runic markings in all, and when all seven are lit (signifying that Magetsu is at full power), Kyō automatically and involuntarily enters his Bankai state. Each rune also grants Kyō a different technique, though the use of a will disperse some of the Reishi he has built up. He can also manually control Magetsu's absorption ability, allowing him to more directly and rapidly absorb Reishi for quicker results; he often uses this to absorb techniques composed of a large amounts or Reishi, such as Kidō. :* : At the instant of the slash, Magetsu absorbs and condenses Kyō's before releasing it at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave. It is the only ability that Kyō can use without having gained a runic marking on his Zanpakutō. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Kyō's Getsuga Tenshō is noticeably large and destructive, capable of carving out sizable chasms in the ground beneath him. It also has enough concussive force to leave a sizable crater behind. The strength of Kyō's Getsuga Tenshō is directly proportional to the amount of Reiatsu he is giving off at any given time. This causes the blast to be remarkably larger when Kyō is emotionally agitated or enraged. Kyō's version of the technique is violet in color and crackles erratically with what appears to be electrical bursts of energy. These bursts can also become destructive whenever Kyō is enraged. :** Attribute Appropriation: Kyō's Getsuga Tenshō differs from other versions due to the unique ability of his Shikai. This causes the blasts to assume to qualities of whatever Reishi he has absorbed. For instance, by absorbing the Reishi of a strong fire-type Kidō (or the Reishi of someone with fire-type Reiatsu) Kyō can release an elemental Getsuga Tenshō with the properties of a raging inferno. * Bankai: : Unlike other Bankai, Kyō is unable to call out "Bankai" to activate this form. Instead, once certain conditions are met by his Shikai, he automatically is released into his Bankai state. Kyō's Bankai causes majestic, white, draconic armor to completely encapsulate him. Two large wings sprout, each releasing feathers made of Reishi, as well as a long, whip-like tail. Rather than his cleaver, Kyō wields a weapon that resembles a massive double-sided axe while in his Bankai state. He calls this weapon the . : Bankai Special Ability: Just prior to Kyō's Bankai's activation, the sky darkens and a appears. The moon gradually becomes a as he transforms. Ōryūken Magetsu's abilities revolve around using the Reishi gathered in Shikai to preform magical, runic abilities. As this stored Reishi is used up, the armor that encases him begins to weaken and becomes easier to fracture. :* : In Bankai, Kyō is encased within a unique and powerful armor. While acting as a tremendous defense, Kyō also describes his Bankai's armor as a limiter that keeps his power in check. Specifically, the armor contains all of the Reishi that Magetsu absorbed while in Shikai. This additional storehouse of power, in addition to his own, allows him to remain in Bankai for extended periods of time without needing to revert back to his sealed state. Kyō further explains that the Reiatsu of his Bankai would normally be too overwhelming for his body to handle for very long. Therefore, Hagoromo acts as a buffer for all of this Reiatsu by condensing it and making it more manageable for Kyō's body. Should the armor ever be completely shattered, he is able to use what he describes as his "true Bankai." :* Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: Ōryūken Magetsu retains its usage of Getsuga Tenshō, which now produces much larger, wider blasts due to the increased size of Kyō's Zanpakutō. These blasts are now black with a violet outline. :* : Kyō raises his Bankai high into the air while calling out the name of the attack. A magical rune, similar to the ones that manifest on his Shikai, then appears, generating tremendous concussion force. The result of this ability has yet to be seen. :* : After Hagoromo is completely broken, the massive Reiatsu of Kyō's Bankai is freed. In his true Bankai form, Kyō is once again adorned with draconic armor, his hair takes on a blueish tint, and his massive Zanpakutō shrinks down to a mere broadsword. Raian has compared this form to the Shinuchi practiced by Seireitou Kawahiru and his students, stating that it is Kyō's own true form: one that is capable of taking power in any form and making it Kyō's own. The volume of Reiatsu produced by this form is so taxing on Kyō's body, that he can only maintain it for a few minutes before having to release his Bankai. :** : A natural evolution of the Getsuga Tenshō ability. Ōryūken Magetsu takes in a large amount of the tremendous Reiatsu generated by Kyō's Bankai and focuses it into a gargantuan energy blast, crackling with violet Reishi. The blast generated is large enough to wipe out an entire section of a large city. Trivia * According to Ten Tailed Fox, Kyō has both an English and Japanese theme song: "Breaking Through" by The Wreckage and "brave heart" by Miyazaki Azumi. * Kyō's name is a reference to "Kylo Ren" from Star Wars: The Force Awakens.